heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Redemption/Gallery
Images Iago_kicks_Jafar's_lamp_into_the_lava.jpg|Iago using his last ounce of strength to kick Jafar's black lamp into the molten lava, causing Jafar to explode into nothingness, destroying him forever. Discord.jpg|Discord redeemed himself when giving Twilight the medallion, the last and final key she needed to defeat Tirek unmasked3.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's Redemption before his death Ian Hawke convincing Zoe to save Dave from falling off a fallen log.jpg|A fully redeemed Ian Hawke convincing Zoe to save Dave from falling off a log. Judge Peckinpah's redemption.jpg|Judge Peckinpah's redemption while beginning to feel guilty for not listening to Red when realizing that Leonard and the minion pigs took out their Bird Village and stole their eggs and that Red was right about them. Nasonex Bee's stare.PNG|Nasonex Bee's redemption of his girlfriend's congestion and all of the seasonal nasal allergy symptoms. Tempest Shadow dives toward the Storm King MLPTM.png|Tempest Shawdow redeems and sacrifices herself to destroy the Storm King 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_07716.png|Cardin Winchester regretting his evil ways and redeeming himself after being saved by Jaune Arc. Helga_reunited_with_Arnold.png|Helga redeeming herself to reunite with Arnold and help him find his parents. The_Bird_saves_Flik_from_Hopper.jpg|The Bird redeems to defend Flik from getting killed by Hopper. King Harold sacrifices himself.jpg|King Harold redeems by sacrificing himself to save Shrek from Fairy Godmother's wrath. Knock Out (I'm now on your side).png|Knock Out redeems himeself by knocking Starscream unconscious for being on the side of Team Prime. Trey (Soldiers, take Charlemagne away.).jpg|Commander Trey redeems by arresting Commandant Marshall Charlemagne. Pacifica_pulls_the_switch_redeeming_herself.png|Pacifica Northwest redeems herself by allowing the common folk to come into her mansion. Anastasia_Tremaine_Standing_up_against_her_mother.png|Anastasia Tremaine standing up against her mother. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show.jpg|The Cul-de-sac kids redeeming, and against Eddy's brother for saving Eddy. Ashelin Praxis Redeemed.png|Ashelin Praxis redeems herself as she congratulates Jak after his victory over Cyber Errol. Hope and Ben redeems themselves.png|Hope and Ben Jennings' redemption to accept that medical care is part of the Lord's will and decide to do the right thing for their children after being inspired by Lois Griffin's speech. Fake PPG's redemption.jpg|The Fake PowerPuff Girls redeeming themselves by freeing the real Girls and telling Profesor Utonium to get out before it's too late. Blag redeems.jpg|Blag redeems, betraying Kazar, to tired to turn predators into pray and help Samson to defeat his former boss. Kronk redeems.jpg|Kronk redeems, betraying Yzma after she insulting him. Colonel Cutter redeems.jpg|Colonel Cutter rebelling against General Mandible to help Z and the others. Buck's choice.jpg|Buck, learning his idol's Rico's betrayal, heads back to save Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace from Slim's goons. Milo's friends abandon Rourke.jpg|Audrey, Vinny, Packard, Cookie and Mole, abandon Rourke to join Milo's side. Diego facing Soto.jpg|Diego turning against Soto and taking Manny's side. Reformed Bart & Eddie.png|Bart and Eddie reformed, having enough of Troy's abuse. Megamind facing Tighten.jpg|Megamind arriving to save Roxanne and all of Metro City from Tighten. General Rogard's redemption.jpg|General Rogard's redemption upon the Giant sacrificing himself to save Rockwell from the nuke. Tank betrays Brad.jpg|Tank rebelling against Brad for betraying him, and then slingshotting him into the X-Games blimps flying overhead. Felipe and Macaw tribe helps out.jpg|Felipe and his Scarlet Macaw tribe joining the Spixes to stop the loggers. Captain Klegghorn's redemption.png|Captain Klegghorn's redemption to help the Mighty Ducks stop Dragaunus from stealing the codes. Shira redeems herself.jpg|Shira redeemed herself to prevent Gutt from reaching the gang. John Silver saves Jim's life.jpg|John Silver saving Jim Hawkins instead the treasure. Starlight redemption.png|Starlight Glimmer gives friendship a second chance. Don Lino apologizes Lenny.png|Don Lino revealing himself and apologizes Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. Grimfax is now on Lloyd's side.png|Grimfax redeemed himself by helping Lloyd. Megara's sacrifice.jpg|Megara redeems by sacrificing herself to save Hercules from a falling pillar and helping getting his strength back so he can defeat Hades. Vitani and the other lions joining Simba's pride..jpg|Vitani and the other lions redeems themselves by joining Simba's pride. Pigo and his soldiers turned to good side.jpg|Commander Pigo and his soldiers redeemed themselves by showing loyalty to Darel. Menasor and Metroplex are friends again.png|Menasor redeemed himself by apologizing to Metroplex. Well I guess I'll be back.png|Mudflap redeemed himself by returning to the Autobots. Hi-Test is now on Optimus Prime's side.png|Hi-Test redeemed himself by helping Optimus Prime defeat Laserbeak. Lugnutz help the Autobots.png|Lugnutz redeemed himself by helping the Autobots defeat Galvatron and save the universe. Videos Zhuge Liang Gains Victory Over Meng Huo (Romance of The Three Kingdoms 1994)|Meng Huo redeems himself by surrendering to Zhuge Liang gaining victory. Gravity Falls Northwest Mansion - Pacifica Makes a Choice!|Pacifica Northwest redeems herself by allowing the common folk to come into her mansion. How the Grinch Stole Christmas (8 9) Movie CLIP - His Heart Grows Three Sizes (2000) HD|The Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day. Category:Galleries